The Bakersfield Project
Introduction The Bakersfield Project is a private Run8 V2 server launched in March 2017. The server is owned by RTS founder Sean Murrell. The original concept was in part something Dale Miller mentioned how he operated, in a discussion with Sean some time prior. The object was to have an environment if necessary run as a single player (host). Planning of who would have access to trains, switching, and dispatch would be made in advance of the session. No password would be needed to access the server so that the host could monitor access, yet allow anyone who was interested in observing or learning to attend. Scope & Era Territory feeds in from the south exclusively on UP Mojave Sub Highland (with feeders at Vincent) to Bakersfield along with BNSF tracks at Kern Jct and the SJVR network in the area. The BNSF Mojave Sub from BNSF Jct towards Barstow will not be represented. Only industries from Edison north and the associated yards of UP, BNSF, and SJVR will be operated. All industries from Monolith south including Mojave Yard will not be operated. The line will represent prototypical traffic levels for 2010 data and observations. The AI system will be used exclusively to select appropriate trains to spawn including manifest feeders to Bakersfield. Local traffic north of Bakersfield outside of the simulated area to Fresno will not be represented as well as trains to and from Trona. BNSF & UP trains will spawn north of Bakersfield in their expected locations. To represent BNSF (normal traffic from BNSF Jct) the exception of using Vincent siding as a staging point will be used. All UP NB's will be spawned at Highland. Normal Hours Of Operation All times subject to change with plenty of notice Sunday (may change on a regular basis) generally 2PM to 6PM Eastern Monday & Wednesday 7PM to 11PM Eastern Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday not scheduled (except for the odd occasion) More days and times may be added with more server operators taking over in the future Access To Operate You must first fill out an application and be qualified as a TBP crew member. Access is not guaranteed, and is built on trust and demonstrating ability to follow simple instructions. There will be no tests, however all access is granted by sponsorship or known experience. A crew list will be set up in the portal for those who are certified by myself on the request of a sponsor. Certified crews will have access to bid on jobs in the portal prior to a session. No access to participate will be granted once the session has started unless you are a certified crew at the discretion of the host. Running Trains Crews who have been given access to the session will be able to run any mainline train. Current trains are all mainline and governed by speed limits and signal indication by dispatcher. The trains available are those currently on the line. You may hijack an AI train to tone the dispatcher (before or after access granted). This is the best way to get the dispatcher or host's attention. Requesting A Spawn At the discretion of the host, you may request a spawn from a starting point in Bakersfield. On extreme discretion you could ask for a particular type. However all of this will likely only be accepted for valid reasons such as enhancing operation, enjoyment etc. within realistic limits. In other words the spawn will only be what the system generates (not custom). It's encouraged to use the current trains as much as possible. One possible exception is if a certain number of trains has not spawned by the AI in a certain direction or the rare case we run out of trains vs. crews. Communication Channel 0 will be used for all signal calls and official communication. Anything outside this channel can be used for planned moves with more than 1 crew etc. Personal conversations, guidance, training, or other length conversations need to be taken to other channels. The reason for this is simple 0 is going to be very busy as it is with or without players. Do not ask for access or ask questions here, that is what the forums are for. A mentor can take you to another channel if they wish to help. Non-authorized guests are expected to peacefully observe and not be a pest. Again asking for someone to join them on another channel is appropriate but at the other members discretion. Hijacking To Tone Dispatcher When coming on the server hijack any available unit of power and tone the dispatcher. You may be given access otherwise if the host happens to see you have arrived. However it is not the host or dispatcher responsibility to constantly monitor the screen. If you haven't been given access to control a train, and are a confirmed TBP crew member simply find an AI train. Hold F11 while clicking on the engine. Move inside the cab as it's moving under AI control, click DTMF, and *54. This will tone the dispatcher to get his attention. Once the dispatcher or host acknowledges the tone proceed with communication.